Big Time Baby
by Pugluver64
Summary: Kendall and Lucy are Having a baby, but will it be easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so hope you like this yet NEW story okay so this was not requested or anything but since my internet is down by a lot this all I can do so hope you like yes my first Kendall and Lucy fiction, Awe! Whatever so hope you like.**

**Kendall's Pov.**

"Well Lucy is having one Child I don't see how that is something that you should be worrying about." I told Logan over the phone

"Kendal I'm not worrying about Lucy I'm worried about you." He said

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked and couldn't help to chuckle

"Well just wait until she is three months pregnant." He said now chuckling

"Well how was it when Camille was pregnant?" I asked

"Oh Kendall it was not easy." Logan said

"Oh wow Logan well I got to go Lucy is home." I said

"Love bird can already hear the baby crying." He said chuckling and then hung up

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my beautiful wife

"Well hello Mrs. Knight." I said a kissed her when she closed the door

"Hello Mr. Knight." she said and put all the Wal-Mart bags down on the counter

"So how was Wal-Mart?" I asked while putting stuff away.

"Surprisingly it was not that busy since there was a sale at Big Lots today." She said taking off her boots

"Huh let me guess did you go there also?" I asked

"Yes, yes I did and I being a nice wife got you this." She said taking my favorite cologne out of her purse

"How sweet of you." I said smiling

"And while you were out I got you this." I said and pulled out a giraffe body pillow out of the closet

"Awe how sweet of you, wait did you get this on e-bay?" She said

"No!" I said

She smiled and looked me in the eye

"Kendall tell me where you got it." She said

"Fine I got it at K-Mart." I said

"Oh really let me see the receipt then." She said

I got the receipt out of my pocket and showed it to her

She took it in her hand and looked it over

"Then how sweet of you." She said smiling

"You don't trust me anymore do you?" I asked with a pouty face on

"It's not that I don't trust you it's that I don't like things that have been used." She said jumping to sit on the counter

"Not all things on e-bay are used Lucy." I said still putting away some things

"Okay your right but I don't like e-bay and we had this talk before Kendall."

"Fine okay I get it anyway I was on the phone with Logan before you came in."

"Really how are Camille and the twins?" She asked

"Well their fine but Logan is worried about me more than he is worried about you."

She smirked

"Why are you smirking?" I asked and finished putting the things away

"No reason." She said while walking over to our room

"Lucy come on tell me." I said while lying down next to her

"Well I agree with Logan remember how he was acting when Camille was pregnant with the twins?" She said

"Well you're not having twins you're having one child." I said poking her

"I told you not to poke me anymore, and yeah one child is going to be easier that taking care of two but I'm going to be in pain so when I do you are not going to get any sleep."

"I can live with that cause someone as beautiful as you deserve attention." I said smiling at her

"Huh you're going to regret that when I'm three months pregnant Kendall."

"That's the same thing that Logan said what's that big deal about that?"

"You'll find you in three months." She said smirking

"Yeah and let's see that smirk in three months Lucy." I said smirking

"Hey the smirk thing is mine and let's see if you'll be smirking in three months also." She said

"Okay so we both got each other so how many weeks pregnant again, Katie wants to know plus I forgot." I said chuckling

"You didn't forget and Katie is going to be the best aunt I can tell already, maybe she should be the godmother."

"Okay and what about my mom?"

"Kendall by the time Katie is twenty two your mom is going to be fifty one years old so add my brother up too who is dating Katie and add those number up professor." She said

"Your brother is dating my little sister?" I asked

"Kendall he's not dangerous plus you're with me and I'm a rocker and you're a pop star."

"Yeah I know he's not dangerous actually the only thing you are guys alike is your eyes nothing else you two are a completely different person."

"Yeah I get it and what else were you going to say."

"I was shocked because I just found out about this and how long have they been dating?"

"They have been dating for two weeks Kendall."

"Okay and that's how long you've been pregnant right."

She sighed "Yes Kendall." She said and playfully smacked my arm

"Ow!" I said in my baby voice

"Oh be quit my big time baby." She said smiling

I smiled and felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket

I took out my phone and looked who texted me and smiled

"Who is it Kendall?" Lucy asked

I showed her the phone and she smiled too

I then got another text form the person and I read it aloud and it read

_**Open the door idiot we're outside of it **_

Lucy and I got out of bed to open the door

I opened the door to see…

**Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger but I had no choice… Okay I had a choice but I want you to guess who is at the door so anyway got some question for you to answer please…**

**Q: What gender should the baby be?**

**Q: What should the baby's name be?**

**Q: Should I update more than once a day?**

**Thanks and happy Thursday!**


	2. Katie's BDay

**Hello my fellow readers so I am glad that I have 8 reviews but weirded out that 6 of you don't have an account but it doean't matter plus I have countted the genders and right now I guess it's a tie so we will have to wait ha ha anyway hope you enjoy this chapter cause i'm really glad that people like my work in story making well okay I sound like a creeper and not going to get more into that creeper part even thought I am in that part of YouTube but all well anyway on with the chapter! **

**Lucy's Pov. **

Kendall opened the door and we saw my little brother and his little sister holding hands and Katie looking down at her phone with her free hand and Lucas waving at us

"Katie!" Kendall yelled scaring Katie

"Hey Lucy!" Katie said coming inside and ignoring Kendall

"Hey no hello for your big brother?" Kendall said closing the door

"Nope!" Katie said happily while sitting down at the couch with Lucas their hands still intertwined

"I'm sorry Katie." Kendall said sitting next to me

"Oh hello Kendall." She said

I started laughing that i almost fell out of the chair I was in

Kendall gave me a look

"Sorry your sister hasn't done that trick in a long while Kendall."

"She has done it many more times Lucy." Lucas said

"Really, tell me when all of the story." I said

"Fine, Well I once forgot to say hey in a text and then she didn't answer so I went over to see why she didn't answer back so when I knocked on the door she opened it and quickly closed it and I got really confused so then I knocked on the door and she didn't answer but yelled you didn't say hey to me so i had to apologize like five times the day until she forgave me." Lucas told me

"Well that's my little sister Lucas, good luck." Kendall said smiling at Katie

Katie grabbed a couch cushion at Kendall's face and when he got hit he fell backwards in his chair

He groaned in pain

"Yup I'm still that same old Katie but I'm the captain of the girls football team!" Katie yelled at Kendall

"Nice!" I said then high fived Katie

"Thanks coach made me captain because of my temper."

"But still nice, you just knocked over your big brother with a couch cushion which I should help up but I can't." I said looking at Kendall

"Why not!" Kendall yelled while sitting up and rubbing his head

"It's a rule I can't lift up anything more than five pounds." I said smirking

Katie and Lucas started laughing uncontrollably

"Ha ha." Kendall said not happy

"Come on Kendall it was a joke you always act like this." I said

"I'm going to lie down." Kendall said and got up and left

I smiled I knew what he was going to do now

"Lucy what are you smiling about?" Lucas asked

"Huh, oh nothing." I said smirking

"Okay Lucy your kinda weirding us out." Katie said pointing to her and Lucas

"Perfect well I got to give Kendall some pain killers." I said while smirking and left the room

**Kendall's Pov. **

Lucy came in the room while I getting Lucas' and Katie's Birthday presents out of the closet

"Make sure they stay quiet and did you feed them already?" Lucy said

"Yes I feed them already and it might be really hard to keep them quiet."

"Well you better find a way and don't you think it's sweet how Katie's and Lucas' birthday is on the same day." Lucy said while getting on the bed

"Actually I think it is sweet and I don't really think about these things, and do you think they will like their birthday present?" I half asked

"Of cousre they will you said that your sister's favorite dog is a Yorkie and my little brother's favorite dog is also a Yorkie so you got them the perfect gift." She said

"Yeah and my wallet will feel even more empty when we start buying things for the tiny Knight that's growing inside of you." I said and poked her stomach

She laughed and we went over the plan once more and it was going to be perfect

**Lucy's Pov. **

"Hey sorry for that Kendall kept complaining." I said and sat down in my favorite chair

"It's okay well you know how it's our birthday we have to go soon." Lucas said

"Oh okay and Katie I understand you wanted to know how many weeks pregnant I was." I said trying to distract them so Kendall can do the plan with me

"Oh yeah please, please, please, tell me cause I want to know how many weeks my sister in law is... just please!" Katie begged

"I am two weeks." I said then smiled

"Lucy Do you know where the rest of the pain killers are?" Kendall yelled and two Yorkie's came running in and they both jumped on Katie and Lucas

Kendall came in smiling and put his arm around me

"Happy Birthday Katie and Lucas!" Kendall and I yelled

"Oh my gosh you guys are awesome which is for who?" Katie asked while the puppy licked her

"The boy is for Lucas and the girl is for Katie." Kendall said

"Okay my question is who bought them." Lucas asked

I looked over at Kendall

"Like we said happy birthday you two hope you enjoy." Kendall said and left to go to the kitchen

"Um Lucy can I get something to drink?" Katie asked

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

I nodded and I began to talk to Lucas

**Kendall's Pov. **

I left to the kitchen and i felt like someone was following me I turned around to see Katie

"Kendall was it you?" Katie asked

"Was what me Katie, Have to be more specific." I said

"Was it you who bought the two Yorkie's, our dream dogs?" Katie said smiling

"What if I did, you wouldn't care."

"You idiot of course I would care." Katie said and hugged me

"I love you Katie, Birthday girl." I said hugging her back

"I love you too Kenny." She said

** Awe! I personally love this chapter and I wish I can keep writing forever but I will keep you reading the same story for like three hundred years and no I don't like doing that to my fans anyway hope you liked and I will update as soon as possible Love your reviews so thank you, Anyway It's Friday! Celebrate! **

**Much Love ~Elly **


End file.
